Garfielf
Enterance Waking up Garfielf appears out of his bed. Special Moves Neutral B: I'm gonna Tuskin Raid that Fridge Garfielf will get inside a fridge. Opponents who hit the fridge might let out a Tuskin Raider and it will attack him/her. Garfielf will get out of the fridge after the Raider escapes. You have to wait 10 seconds to go in the fridge again. There's a change Garfielf will find some grub to heal him in the fridge. Side B: That's our pet dog Odie Garfielf will get ready to kick Oddie off the table. If he does, Oddie will act like a far away projectile. If he doesn't, Oddie will wander around the stage and stun opponents with his lod "BORF" Up B: Jahn's Screaming Jahn will appear and shout his pet cat's name in pure anger and frustration. This will startle Garfielf that he will get an upwards boost, But Garfielf gets 9% damage when he does the move. Down B: Let's Get some Grub Goin' Garfielf will say the line and then he will start chowing on some badly-drawn food. Sometimes he will throw the food for the opponents to enjoy. Here are his foods: *Three Cheese Pizzas *Taco Shells *Hamburger Helper *Lasaga/Lasagna Keep in mind that the lasagna heals Garfield the most Final Smash: It's time to kick the opponent off the table Garfielf will smack the opponent with a newspaper so hard, that he/she will be transported into Garfielf's world, Where he/she is badly drawn. Garfielf will sneak up behind the opponent saying "It's time to kick "Opponent's Name" off the table..." Jahn will say "Don't do it Garfielf! That's the player's character, "Opponent's Name"" Garfielf will get ready to kick while saying "You're going into orbit you stupid foe!" Then Garfielf kicks the opponent, Resulting in an instant K.O. Garfielf will go back to the stage and continue the fight. K.O. Sounds KOSFX1: Ah KOSFX2: I am Disappoint StarKOSFX: I hate alarm clocks ScreenKOSFX: Ey! Taunts Up: I eat. It's what I do Side: Enough with the chit-chat Down: I'm a cat who loves to snooze Victory Options Victory 1: I gotta have a good meal Victory 2: All ya had to do was follow the Damn Train Victory 3: *Sleeps* Lose: (Belching face) Other Attacks TBA Logo Garfielf's head Victory Theme Garfield Caught in the Act - End Credits theme Kirby Hat Garfielf's ears and shitty looking features Snake Codec Snake: What the Hell? What happened to Garfield? Otacon: Huh? Snake: He looks like a child's art project that dosn't want to be alive! Otacon: Yeah....That'd be Garfielf. He's a Parody version of Garfield Snake: So....Someone parodized the famous American cartoon cat Otacon: Watch out when he Tuskin Raids the fridge. Who knows what'll be in there Snake: Enough with the chit chat. Let's get back to the mission Category:Playable Characters Category:WTF Characters Category:Parody Characters Category:Badly Drawn Category:YouTube Category:Orange Category:Fat Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Unhuman Category:Internet Meme Category:Lasagna Lover Category:Brooklyn Category:Robot voice Category:Garfielf Category:Semi-Joke Category:Weird Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Conquest Category:SilvaGunner Category:People who offer opponents Food Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Smash Bros. Lawl W A V E Category:Text to Speech Voice Category:I gotta have a good meal Category:Characters with a Baldi's Basics Mod Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros.